


SUB MIDORIYA X DOM READER (MALE)

by UnicornQueenXP0626



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Forced, Gags, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Recorded, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesomes, Vibrators, Walk ins, Yaoi, gagged, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornQueenXP0626/pseuds/UnicornQueenXP0626
Summary: Just a bunch of LEMONNY oneshots (ish)





	1. DOM READER x SUB MIDORIYA: PT 1

//A/N: For this you will have a dog like quirk. Know what that means? Oh, this also has some humiliation on our baby boy <3//

Being a male with the quirk of a dog wasn’t so enjoyable at times. It wasn’t like he could hide anything, not only that but he always ended up humping things. Plus he was loud. Very loud. It didn’t help having a room right next to the girls either. Jiro and Yaoyorozu shared a room. Where Yaoyorozu was hesitant about taking action, Jiro managed to convince her.

It wasn't so hard to get him tied up, not at this point anyway. The girls took the liberty of making the rope extra tight. Rope binding his ankles and wrists, some around his crotch. Jiros idea. Though they left him in his clothing, the rope wrapped around the bulge underneath his boxers. His ankles and wrists roughly pulled up to each other in a hogtie. Rope tied around his mouth, cleave gagging him and stopping him from whining out for attention. They had locked him up in one of the empty dorms, leaving him writhing in annoyance, however he was able to get some sort of stimulation by humping the ground. Not only ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and he just couldn't pass up this chance.

He knew the smell, and he loved it. More than anything. Midoriya. Eagerly he began to squirm and muffle and the door slowly opened to the adorable sweet face. He reached over, turning the lights on and his eyes widened at the sight of him.  
"(Y/N)! What happened!?!" He exclaimed, running over to him. He flicked the door shut with his tail, squirming more so in his bonds as he whined for his attention, bulge growing even more which began to hurt slightly.

He is quick to his side, trying to find the right knots to pull, but each time he pulled it would just cause the ropes to tighten, making him whine and groan in joy, drooling around the rope between his lips as the rope tightened around his bulge. Midroiya blushes brightly, still struggling to free him, but he soon got him free. As soon as he did he was tackled to the ground.

"Dekuuuu." He whined, drooling, tongue sticking out slightly. His eyes widened as he stared up at him, pinned to the ground. Slowly he leant down, dragging his tongue from his neck and up to the lobe of his ear. He could just feel the heat of his blush against his slimey soft tongue. Slowly he began to grind against him, whining and almost mewling for him. No doubt this was his first time with a guy, his eyes were practically swirling saucers, however, something began to grow underneath his pants.

Just the site of him made (Y/N) chuckle. Gently he bit down on the lobe of his ear, tail pressing against his crotch roughly.  
"Touch me deku." He whined again. Damn if he wasn't going to act now, by the looks of it he wasn't either, but he was panting. Curse it. If he can use that mouth to pant, he can use it for other things too.

"Fine." He groaned, kicking his boxers off and crawling on top of his face. He muffled and squirmed before choking slightly as he forced the tip of his dick into his mouth.  
"Please deku. Make me feel good." He whined, sliding more of himself inside the smaller males’ mouth. Hesitantly, Midoriya began to suck on him, occasionally choking but he ignored it, sucking just a little harsher on him.

"Ahhhh deku! Deku give me more!" He pleaded, drooling and forcing more of himself into him. He tried taking a deep breath through his nose but all he got was his sweet scent. His face started going a little blue, unable to breathe now. He reached up, grabbing his ass roughly before quickly managing to push him off, panting heavily he forced him onto his stomach, hand pressed roughly against the back of his neck.

"Ahhhh yeah. Make me feel good Deku." He begged, ass in the air and now pressed up against his crotch as he leaned over him. Midoriya was drooling himself, blushing deeply, and he wanted more of (Y/N). Not only that but a sweet feel of that mouth. That long, thick, slimy wolf tongue. There was no way he was going to do anything just yet with him, not without getting some attention himself, but (Y/N) had other ideas.

"(Y/N)... Turn around." He demanded. Slowly (Y/N) turned to face him, his face now at his crotch. Midoriya bit his lower lip, sliding hand in through his hair before moving to cup his chin. He was drooling, tongue stuck out as he panted eagerly.  
Slowly he slid his thumb into his mouth, moving to unzip his own pants then slide them down. His dick visibly hard through his boxers which had a small amount of pre-cum on them. 

"Deku." (Y/N) whined, drooling around his thumb.  
Subtly he grabbed the rope, glancing over to a nearby chair. Grinning he pulled away, shoving Midoriya into the chair and tightly binding him in place. His wrists bound to the arms of the chair, ankles to the legs of it. He was now completely immobilized, unable to take control now. 

"Damnit. (Y/N)." He whined as (Y/N) slowly crawled into his lap. Oh he was going to have so much fun with this one, and lucky for him, he was besties with a certain creative hero, who also happened to get him into the situation.  
With a grin he grabbed his boxers from the floor along with excess rope.

"Open wiiiiiiiide." He purred before shoving the panties into Midoriyas mouth, tying them there with the rope before grabbing his own phone. The whole class had a group chat going on and he was not going to pass up this opportunity. Midoriya whined and muffled as (Y/N) took a picture of them together, sending it to the group chat.

'Someone came in at the wrong time <3 This puppy needs some toys. Momoooooo can I get some thingies?' He messaged. The group chat began to get spammed with messages. Kirishima, Kaminari and Todoroki congratulating the two. Bakugo whining about the fact he wasn't getting any attention. Yaoyorozu, annoyed, complied with the request.

'Fine what do you want?' She messaged back.

'Hmmmmm let's see... OOOOH I know! How about, two vibrators, a hitachi and an egg, maybe a ring or two as well, some more bondage shit, gags especially. Aaaaaand a fleshlight.' (Y/N) text, giggling eagerly.

'Oooooh someone is a kinky fucker!' Kirishima cooed.

Midoriya whined and squirmed underneath him. He knew it may take a short while for Momo to get to them with the items, so for now he would occasionally lightly stroke at Midoriyas covered dick, though not bringing him close enough to an orgasm. No that would ruin the fun.


	2. DOM READER x SUB MIDORIYA: PT 2

It took at least ten minutes for momo to turn up with the things and she had included a few more toys, a few extra egg-shaped vibrators. At least six more of them. Ohhhh how (Y/N) was going to torture Midoriya with it. Momo left the bag of things by the door which (Y/N) grabbed, returning to his sweet little Deku who was squirming and muffling.

"Heheh i'm gonna milk you like a cow my cutie." He purred, pulling out one of the rings, pulling Midoriyas dick out from his boxers only to attach the ring. He squeaked and muffled frantically, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.  
"Ooooh looks like she put in some tape too. Oh yes that will be absolutely perfect. Why don't we test this out?" (Y/N) giggled, grabbing the egg-shaped vibrators. He taped two to both of Midoriyas nipples, under his shirt that hadn't yet been discarded. Six of the small vibrators were lacking cords so they must've worked on a sort of wireless way. The seventh one however had a cord leading to its remote.

"I wonder if there's lube. Let's see now." (Y/N) looked through the bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. Midoriya whined and muffled, watching him.  
"Here we go. Let's put on some more. Maybe the others would like to watch what I'm about to do." He chuckled, causing him to shake his head and muffle frantically. (Y/N)s grin grew as he taped two of the vibrators to Midoriyas balls, one under, between his ass and balls then the other buried slightly underneath the small fluffy bush of him.

"Now for this part." He added, taping the last two wireless ones to either side of the head of Midoriyas dick. He muffled frantically, trying to get free without any luck. (Y/N) thought a little before untying his ankles, forcefully pulling them upwards and tying them in place, by his head, which gave (Y/N) a perfect view of his asshole.  
"Last one. Let's put this right in here." He hummed, smearing some lube on the toy then on Midoriyas asshole, shoving it in which caused him to squeak and struggle. Next, and last thing was the remote which he taped to his inner thigh.

Midoriya kicked and struggled as (Y/N) aligned the six wireless remotes beside him, grabbing his own phone and setting it onto the camera, pressing play. A livestream to the class.

"Thanks Momooooo! You're the best! Look at what art I made!" He squealed, moving behind the chair, gently playing with Midoriyas hair. He whined, looking away.  
"Shall I start them up?" (Y/N) whispered into his ear before glancing over at the messages then reaching over to the remotes, turning them on low. Midoriya squeaked and muffled frantically.

Bakugo: Make him fucking suffer!  
Mineta: Shiiiiiit you're so lucky!  
Jiro: Really (Y/N)?  
Uraraka: This isn't appropriate (Y/N)!  
Mina: He’s a horn dog, literally, let him have some fun! Besides he's kinda cute like this! And I doubt he will stop now.

"Awe look. They're all eager to watch. Let's see. What did my bestie give me for gags?" (Y/N) hummed, going through the bag, pulling out a ring gag, penis gag and ball gag.  
"Drooly or full cheeks? How about... Drooly. So I can stuff my fingers and tongues in your mouth. And a little something else." He hummed, grabbing the ring gag and untying the rope from Midoriyas mouth, removing the panties from him. They were completely covered in his drool.

"(Y/N) please... This is embarrassing." He whined, causing (Y/N) to chuckle and lean over to his ear.  
"Allow me to do this and I'll let you do whatever you want with me next time. How does that sound?" He purred, wrapping his fingers into his mouth, index fingers hooked around his cheeks. He whined but nodded, letting (Y/N) slide the ring gag into his mouth. His face was red, eyes teary.

"Shall I turn them up?" (Y/N) hummed, looking up at the messages.

Bakugo: Fucking higher damnit! Fuck him up!  
Kaminari: Geez calm down. Or are you getting off to this?  
Bakugo: Fuck you!

(Y/N) laughed, reaching over and turning them on to a much more higher setting. Midoriyas eyes widened, body trembling, eyes rolling back as he moaned and groaned. (Y/N) hummed, grabbing the light pink see through flesh light.  
"Dooooooown and up. Dooooooooown and up. Aaaaand repeat." He said in a sing song voice as he slid the toy up and down on Midoriya. He groaned and struggled frantically, drooling everywhere, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was throbbing.

"Oh my. Look at that." He giggled before the ring snapped completely, a large burst of cum filling and splurting into the flesh light.  
"Well shit." (Y/N) laughed as Midoriya struggled frantically and muffled, trying to get free from the devices, tears streaming down his cheeks, panting heavily and whimpering, cumming once again which practically made him scream out. Which may have triggered a certain someone to burst in.

"Midoriya my boy is eeeeeeeverrrryyything...... ok... Uh... I will leave yous be." The symbol of piece gulped as he swung the door open, freezing at the sight of them two, face flushing red. Midoriya whined and whimpered, feeling humiliated as All Might quickly, yet almost hesitantly, exited, closing the door after him.

Kaminari: Shit that was fucking funny!  
Ojiro: What the shit did I just come into?

"Oh it seems not everyone is in the chat yet. Darn missing out on A.M bursting in. Ooops better stop these before someone passes out." He laughed, turning off all the vibrators.

Bakugo: Shove something up his ass!

"Awe. Putting in requests now? Hmmm. Think someone could fetch us a bottle of water?" (Y/N) hummed, carefully removing the flesh light and vibrators.  
"And a bucket of water mixed with disinfectant... And a towel." He added, kissing Midoriyas neck gently, causing him to pant and whimper softly, tilting his head slightly to bury his face in (Y/N)s neck. Midoriya was sweating and drooling everywhere, occasionally whimpering and sobbing.

"Shhhh handsome. I'll give you a show soon." (Y/N) purred, tilting Midoriyas head back slightly and kissing his neck lightly as there was then a knock at the door. (Y/N) hummed, getting up and opening it. The things he requested at the door, though there was a couple of bottles of water. He smiled, grabbing them and closing the door, throwing the fleshlight into the bucket but wetting part of the towel before wiping off the vibrators.

"There. Now they won't get yucky." He giggled, grabbing a water bottle and opening it, tilting Midoriyas head back and tipping some water into his throat. He choked and coughed so (Y/N) carefully pulled the gag off. Midoriya wrapped his mouth around the bottle eagerly, drinking down the water frantically. Eventually (Y/N) pulled it away and Midoriya was left panting heavily, still drooling.  
"Th-thaaanks...daa… daaaaddy." He whimpered, exhausted. (Y/N) raised a brow and smirked.

"Daddy now? How sweet of you. Hmmm deep breaths darling." He purred, carefully untying Midoriya.  
"Think you can go and lay on the bed?" (Y/N) asked softly, kissing him gently. Midoriya whimpered and shook his head which caused (Y/N) to chuckle and lift him up, carefully laying him on the bed and crawling on top of him.

"How you doing?" (Y/N) hummed, cupping Midoriyas cheek. He whimpered, leaning into the gentle touch.  
"Just a bit longer daddy." He whined.

Bakugo: Hurry up and fuck em up some more!  
Jiro: Dude they’re not even looking at the chat.  
Bakugo: Fuck off!  
Mineta: So jealous right now. But... That view.  
Iida: WTF!!! What is going on!?!  
Iida: Is that... (Y/N)s ass?  
Sero: Shit... That butt.  
  



	3. DOM READER x SUB MIDORIYA: PT 3: END

It took Midoriya a while to catch his breath but Y/N didn't mind, he’d just give him gentle little kisses along his neck which would earn small groans from him until eventually he spoke up.

"Daddy. We can continue." Midoriya asked softly, causing (Y/N) to smile and grab a pair of cuffs that was in the bag of things. Carefully he pulled the other males wrists up, cuffing both together and interlocking the cuffs with the metal head board.

The next things grabbed was an extendable spreader bar, the lube and vibrating anal beads that would gradually get bigger. One end smaller and the other bigger. Carefully (Y/N) attached the spreader bar to Midoriyas ankles, soon thoroughly covering the beads and his ass hole with lube.  
"Take a deep breath and relax." (Y/N) demanded softly before glancing to the chat.

Bakugo: Shove that in!  
Kirishima: Dude the first time at anal is painful remember!  
Jiro: Wait what!?! Have yous done it!?!  
Bakugo: FUCK YOU! YOU'RE DEAD KIRISHIMA!  
Kirishima: They were bound to find out  
Bakugo: FUCK. YOU!  
Ashido: Just get on with it. Come on.

(Y/N) giggled before moving and licking Midoriyas neck, soon slowly sliding the beads into his ass. He tensed up and whimpered.  
"Shhhhh relax now." (Y/N) hushed, gently rubbing his inner thigh. He buried his face in (Y/N)s shoulder, trembling. (Y/N) eventually got the toy in completely causing Midoriya to wince and whine in slight agony before the other gently rest his lips on his own which just caused him to melt.

"Daddy. I want you to feel good as well. Please." He whined, leaning into (Y/N) more which made him let out a soft hum before lightly biting his neck, resting his thumb on his lower lip.  
"If you so insist. Lets put your mouth to use again. Since you mumble so much your tongue and mouth must be amazing." (Y/N) purred, kissing his neck lightly.

"Ok daddy." He panted as (Y/N) grabbed the hitachi vibrator.   
"But let's see if you can pleasure me whilst being fucked up by this." He giggled, taping Midoriyas dick down to his abdomen carefully, then taping the hitachi down so it was pressed against the tip of his dick.  
"This one can be on medium. The one in your ass will also be on medium." (Y/N) giggled, turning them on. His eyes widened, and he quickly moaned out in pleasure. Though he was soon silenced by him crawling on top of him, shoving his own dick inside his mouth, gasping out softly.

"Hmmm let's use my tail to hold it up." He chuckled, wrapping his tail around the phone and holding it up so it filmed their faces, which Midoriyas was a bright red, eyes rolling slightly.

Mineta: Holy fuck. This view.  
Sero: Come on Midoriya! Make his eyes roll!  
Kaminari: Shiiiiit! (Y/N) stick out your tongue!

"Come on Midoriya. You're getting some words of encouragement. Show em how good you are." (Y/N) chuckled. Midoriya focused his attention to the chat, and much like his inherited quirk, grew more determined. He began to suck on him eagerly, drooling all over him and moving his head slightly so his own lips would slide along the others length.

"Fuck... Oh I am definitely making you my official mating buddy." (Y/N) moaned out. With that Midoriya let out a small whine then growl before starting on him a little rougher, sucking and licking him.   
"Ahhh... Ahhh shit! Keep going!" (Y/N) moaned louder, eyes rolling back and tongue sticking out, panting eagerly, drooling already, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

He was close and so was Midoriya, but for now Midoriya needed to hold it back as best as he could until he got the other off. Until he made (Y/N) a sloppy mess. Had (Y/N) not be on heat and already hard, he may have lasted longer. But he couldn't.

His wolf like ears tilted back, mouth open wide, tongue stuck out and eyes rolled back slightly. // <https://aminoapps.com/c/anime/page/blog/male-a-h-e-g-a-o/2gtN_urED63gWxbgBq0l8L2KNYaZqZ> //

Mineta: FUCK!  
Kaminari: MOTHERUCK!  
Sero: HELL FUCKING YEAH!

Slowly (Y/N) managed to sit up slightly, watching as Midoriya drooled everywhere, some of (Y/N)s cum dripping down his chin.   
"Yeah... Yeah you are definitely my sweet little mating partner." (Y/N) panted before taking this chance to kiss him sloppily as he came all over himself. Midoriya moaned against (Y/N)s mouth, still drooling during the kiss. But Midoriya wasn't the only one drooling. Slowly (Y/N) pulled away.

"Mommy. I'm tired." He whined, causing (Y/N) to chuckle.  
"Hmmm alright sweetie. G'night everyone." (Y/N) hummed before turning the stream off and setting his phone down. Slowly he reached over, turning off the vibrators and carefully removing them.

"I am... Very glad... I walked in on you." Midoriya said softly, making (Y/N) laugh.  
"And I'm glad you did. Maybe next time. I'll let you fuck me up." He purred as he uncuffed him. Midoriya blushed lightly, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face in his chest, giving him a light kiss before closing his own eyes.

"So... Warm... And soft." He mumbled before passing out. (Y/N) giggled, snuggling into him before kissing his neck gently. He was so glad it was him to walk in on him. His biggest school crush and the first thing they do is fuck... Well... Technically he was able to pleasure him immensely.  



End file.
